


Doctor Who: Where The Running Begins

by MakiSakura



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiSakura/pseuds/MakiSakura
Summary: This is a Female Doctor story.The First Doctor is played by Betty White and her outfit ishttps://the-hollywood-gossip-res.cloudinary.com/iu/s--TTSow4O1--/t_large_p/cs_srgb,f_auto,fl_strip_profile.lossy,q_auto:420/v1364526910/betty-white-at-the-lorax-premiere.jpg





	1. The Unearthly Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Female Doctor story.
> 
> The First Doctor is played by Betty White and her outfit is 
> 
> https://the-hollywood-gossip-res.cloudinary.com/iu/s--TTSow4O1--/t_large_p/cs_srgb,f_auto,fl_strip_profile.lossy,q_auto:420/v1364526910/betty-white-at-the-lorax-premiere.jpg

London, England 1963

It's a late, foggy night out on the old town of London. A lone beat cop in uniform walks around, carrying a flashlight through the thick haze. The light pauses upon a sign "I.M. Foreman Scrap Merchant, Totter's Lane" and moves on.

The sign is upon a gate, which slowly opens..... revealing something that's very odd to find in a scrapyard of this era. A late 1950's police telephone box, medium blue in color and rather beat up looking.

Another strange thing about this box......There's no visible lines of any kind running to it, yet it's humming.

...

Coal Hill School - London, England - Monday, 1963

The ringing of the school bell brings an end to another day at high school. The students spill out of the classrooms, chattering to each other. A middle-aged woman, obviously a teacher, follows the students out, calling back into the classroom.

"Wait in here please, Susan. I won't be long." The Woman requested.

Two female students walk very interested in a pamphlet they're reading. A young male student comes up, mocking their excited tones. The girls roll their eyes. One whispers something to the other, they smile and move along. After saying good night to several students, the teacher stops to talk to one student about the class assignment. 

"Good night." The Woman said.

Having received a book, the teacher walks up to the school lab. With a quick knock, she walks in.

...

Coal Hill School - Laboratory

Inside, a handsome 28 year old man sits at one of the tables, going through some notes. He looks up as the woman walks in.

"Ah, not gone yet?" The Man comments.

"Obviously not." The Woman replied snapping a little.

"Oh, ask a silly question..." The Man retorts.

"Sorry." The Woman apologized.

"That's all right. I'll forgive you this time." The Man teases.

The Woman walks in and stands at one of the tables. The Man gets up and begins to collect various objects from around the room.

"Ohh, I've had a terrible day. I don't know what to make of it." The Woman confesses.

"Oh? What's the trouble? Can I help?" The Man asked concerned wondering what he could do to help.

"Oh, it's one of the girls. Susan Foreman." She confides as she walks around the table to the man.

"Susan Foreman? She your problem too?" The Man asked amused looking up with a grin.

"Yes." The Woman said.

"And you don't know what to make of her?" The Man continued.

"Nope." The Woman replied.

"How old is she, Barbara?" The Man asked not remembering.

"15." Barbara reminded.

"15.....she lets her knowledge out a bit at a time, so as not to embarrass me, that's what I feel about her." The Man shakes his head in amazement. "Knows more science than I'll ever know. She's a genius! Is that what she's doing with history?"

"Something like that." Barbara admits sharing an amazed grin.

"And that's your problem, eh? Whether to hand over the class over to her..." The Man asks but trails of.

"No, not quite." Barbara relents laughing.

"No? What?" The Man asks having finished collecting the objects and leans against one of the tables.

"Ian, I must talk to someone about this, but I don't want get the girl into trouble. And I know you're going to tell me I'm imagining things." Barbara said.

"No..." Ian said.

"Well, I told you how good she is at history. I had a talk with her, and I told her she ought to specialize. She seemed quite interested until I said I'd be willing to work with her at her home. And, she said "that would be absolutely impossible, as her Grandmother didn't like strangers".

"She's a doctor, isn't she? That's a bit of a lame excuse." Ian said getting up and walking around.

"Well, I didn't take too much notice. But then, recently her homework's been so bad!" Barbara said getting frustrated.

"Yes, I'll say." Ian agrees washing his hands.

"Finally, I got so irritated at all her excuses that I decided to see this Grandmother of hers and tell her to take some interest in her." Barbara tells Ian.

"Oh, did you indeed? And what's the old woman like?" Ian asked getting intrigued.

"Well, that's just it. I got her address from the secretary 76 Totters Lane and I went along there one evening." Barbara stars explaining but notices Ian finishes washing his hands barely paying attention. "Oh Ian, do pay attention!"

He walks across the room to dry his hands.

"Sorry. You, ah, went along there..." Ian apologized and gestured for her to continue.

"There isn't anything there! It's just an old junkyard!" Barbara finished.

"Well, you went to the wrong place then." Ian comments.

"Well, that was the address the secretary gave me." Barbara replied back.

"The secretary got it wrong then..." Ian starts saying before Barbara cuts him off.

"No. I checked. There's a big wall on one side, houses on the other, and nothing in the middle except this junkyard! And that is No. 76 Totters Lane!" Barbara said.

"Hmm...That's a bit of mystery. Well, there must be a simple answer." Ian muses.

"What?" Barbara inquired intrigued.

"Well, we'll have to find out for ourselves, won't we?" Ian answers with a grin.

"Thanks for the "we." She's waiting in one of the classrooms. I'm lending her a book on the French Revolution." Barbara said grinning back.

"What's she going to do... rewrite it?" Ian questions amused.

Barbara rolls her eyes, and the two teachers get up to leave.

"Oh, all right!" Ian conceded and grabs his coat. "What do we do? Ask her point blank?"

"No. I thought we could drive there, wait 'till she shows up and see where she goes." Barbara explained her plan of action.

"All right." Ian agrees putting his coat on.

"That is, if you're not doing anything." Barbara said worried.

"No, I'm not." Ian reassured and opens the door. "After you...."

...

Coal Hill School - History Classroom 

15 year old Susan Foreman, the subject of the teacher's curiosity, is listening to a little pocket radio, putting it up to her ear. She's a slim beauty with elfin features (unusually short for that time), black hair and brown eyes. She's grooving along to that Mersey beat, making funny movements with her right hand and fake strumming a guitar. Ian and Barbara walk in. She's oblivious to them. Barbara seems to be caught by the door jam, but manages to free herself.

"Susan?" Barbara softly questions not wanting to scare her.

"Oh! Oh, sorry, Miss Wright! I didn't hear you coming." Susan apologizes putting down the radio.

Barbara smiles in reassurance that she wasn't angry.

"Aren't they fabulous?" Susan questioned.

"Who?" Barbara asked.

"It's John Smith and the Common Men. They've gone from 2 to 19, 19 to 2 in the hit parade!" Susan explained.

"Not bad." Barbara chuckles not understanding a bit of it.

""John Smith" is the stage name for the honorable Aubrey Waites. He started his career as Chris Waites and the Carollers, didn't he, Susan?" Ian explained further since he understood and laughed.

"You are surprising, Mr. Chesterton. I wouldn't expect you to know a thing like that." Susan exclaimed is pleasantly surprised.

"I have an enquiring mind...." Ian informed than motions to the loud radio. "And a very sensitive ear."

"Oh, sorry." Susan apologizes flustered and turns of the radio.

"Thank you." Ian chuckles.

"I-is that the book you're lending me, Miss Wright?" Susan inquiries noticing the book Barbara is holding.

"Yes." Barbara answers handing it over.

"Thank you." Susan thanks and starts to look it over with relish. "It will be interesting... I'll return tomorrow."

"Oh, that's not necessary. Till you've finished it." Barbara tells Susan not wanting to rush her.

"I'll have finished it." Susan states moving to put it in her bag.

Ian and Barbara glance at each other in shock and surprise.

"Oh, where do you live, Susan? I'm, uh, giving Miss Wright a lift home. I've got room for one more." Ian innocently asked.

"No thank you, Mr. Chesterton. I rather like walking in the English fog. It's sort of mysterious." Susan declined avoiding his gaze.

"Well, hurry home Susan. And, be careful. The fog's getting thicker." Barbara insisted.

"Hmm." Susan hums her agreement arranging things in her school bag.

"See you in the morning." Barbara said.

"I expect so. Good night." Susan says.

"Good night." Barbara replied.

"Good night, Susan." Ian said.

Ian and Barbara leave the room. Susan looks behind her at the closing door then picks up her book "The French Revolution," and starts to read a page at random. A moment later, she blinks at the book, startled.

"That's not right...!"

...

Totters Lane - That Night

Ian and Barbara are in his car as it arrives in Totters Lane.

"Over there!" Barbara points out.

The car comes to a stop before the old wooden gate to the junkyard. The two teachers remain in the vehicle.

"Lucky there was no fog. I'd never have found this." Ian comments.

"Well, she doesn't seem to have arrived yet." Barbara said before she pauses nervously. "I suppose we are doing the right thing, aren't we?"

"You can’t justify curiosity." Ian responds.

"But her homework…" Barbara argued weakly before trailing off.

"Bit of an excuse, really, isn't it? I've seen far worse. The truth is, we're both curious about Susan, and we won't be happy until we know some of the answers." Ian considers.

"Well, you can't just pass it off like that. If I thought I was just being a busybody, I'd go straight home! I thought you agreed she was a bit of a mystery!" Barbara said defensively.

"Yes, but I think you'll find there's a very simple explanation to all this." Ian rationalizes.

"Well, I don't know how you explain the fact that a teenage girl does not know how many shillings there are in a pound." Barbara tells Ian.

"Really?" Ian inquiries surprised.

"Really! She said she thought we were on the decimal system." Barbara said.

"The decimal system?" Ian asked.

...

Coal Hill School - Barbara's Classroom (Flashback)

The whole of Barbara's history class is laughing at Susan's naiveté. A visibly stung Susan turns her back on the other students and stares directly at Barbara.

"I'm sorry, Miss Wright." Susan apologizes.

"Don't be silly, Susan. The United States has a decimal system. You know perfectly well that we do not." Barbara said cross.

"Of course.. the decimal system hasn't started yet!" Susan said in a state of shock understanding.

...

Totters Lane (Present)

"I suppose she couldn’t be a foreigner...no, it doesn't make sense! Nothing about this girl makes sense. For instance, just the other day, I was talking about chemical changes. I'd given out the litmus paper to show cause and effect…" Ian tries to rationalize as he rubs his chin in thought.

"…and she knew the answer before you'd started." Barbara asked cutting Ian off getting excited.

"Well, not quite. The answer simply didn't interest her...." Ian admits.

...

Coal Hill School - Laboratory (Flashback)

A nervous Susan at the lab bench, again surrounded by her fellow pupils, addresses Ian, who's walking toward her.

"Yes, I can see red turns to blue, Mr. Chesterton, but that's because we're dealing with two inactive chemicals. They only act in relation to each other." Susan explains.

"But that's the whole point of the experiment, Susan." Ian said exasperated.

"Yes, it's a bit obvious, isn't it? Well, I-I'm not trying to be rude, but...couldn't we deal with two active chemicals? Then red could turn blue all by itself and we could get on with something else." Susan requests. 

Her expression turns sheepish as she glances at her fellow pupils and she speaks more quietly. "I'm sorry. It was just an idea."

...

Totters Lane (Present)

"She means it. These simple experiments are child's play to her." Ian said.

"You know, it's almost got to the point where I want to deliberately trip her up." Barbara confessed sheepishly.

"Yes...something like that happened the other day. I’d set the class a problem with A, B, and C as the three dimensions...." Ian said laughing quietly.

...

Coal Hill School - Laboratory (Flashback)

Susan is clearly upset. For the final time she faces Ian full on.

"It's impossible unless you use D and E!" Susan exclaims mad.

"D and E? Whatever for? Do the problem that’s set, Susan." Ian said.

"I can’t, Mr. Chesterton! You can't simply work on three of the dimensions!" Susan replied back.

"Three of them? Oh. Time being the fourth, I suppose. Then what do you need E for? What do you make the fifth dimension?" Ian asks curious.

"Space..." Susan said quietly and somewhat mysteriously.

...

Totters Lane (Present)

"Too many questions and not enough answers." Barbara sighs dissatisfied.

"Too stupid...or just doesn't know. So, we have a fifteen year old girl who is absolutely brilliant at some things and excruciatingly bad at others." Ian says.

"There she is!" Barbara says pointing out of the cars window.

At the entrance to the junkyard, Susan, in her hat and coat with her bag over her shoulder, looks round furtively, then pushes open the gate and enters the yard.

"Look, can we go in? I..I hate to think of her, alone in that place." Barbara asked concerned.

"If she is alone. Look, she is fifteen…she might be meeting a boy. Didn't that occur to you?" Ian theorized.

"I almost hope she is." Barbara admits.

"What do you mean?" Ian inquired.

"Well, it would be so wonderfully normal." Barbara points out.

Both teachers laugh. But then Barbara grows sombre.

"It's silly, isn't it? I feel frightened…as if we're about to interfere in something that is best left alone..." Barbara asks.

...

Junkyard - 76 Totters Lane

Susan walking through the junkyard, puts something to eat in her mouth. A tailors dummy with a broken head stands behind her.

...

Totters Lane

"Come on, let's get it over with." Ian said opening up the car door.

He and Barbara get out of the car, and start toward the gate. Barbara gets more and more uneasy, and hangs back.

"Well, don't you feel it?" Barbara asks nervously.

"I take things as they come, come on." Ian replied.

The two teachers walk towards the gates.

...

Junkyard - 76 Totters Lane

With a creak of the gate, Ian and Barbara enter the junkyard. Ian switches on his torch and they stare at the mounds of junk. Susan is nowhere in sight. They briefly examine the tailors dummy.

"What a mess. I'm not turning any of this stuff over to find her...." Ian comments.

"Over there?" Barbara questions pointing.

Ian starts in the direction indicated, only to stumble over one of the pieces of junk. He picks himself back up.

"Blast! I dropped it!" Ian exclaims.

"What?" Barbara asks.

"The torch!" Ian says.

"Well, use a match!" Barbara replies back.

"No, I haven't got any. Oh, never mind." Ian tells Barbara before giving up.

The two teachers continue their exploration of the junkyard now somewhat in darkness.

"Susan?" Barbara called out.

"Susan? Susan?" Ian also calls out 

"Susan?" Ian asks as he starts up a short flight of stairs which lead to the building at the back of the yard.

He comes back down.

"Susan! It's Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright!" Ian shouts out.

He looks behind the stairs then, quietly to himself.

"Can’t have got out without us seeing her?" Ian questions.

"Ian...look at this!" Barbara said.

Barbara has found the Police Box, which stands next to the stairs.

"Well, it's a police box! What on earth's it doing here? Well, these things are usually on the street…" Ian pointed out confused.

Ian has put his hand on the box's side whilst saying this but he stops dead in surprise. He touches it with his full hand, more firmly.

"Feel it! Feel it!" Ian exclaims.

Barbara quickly puts the back of her hand on and off the side of the box.

"Did you feel it?" Ian questions Barbara.

"It's a faint vibration...." Barbara says trailing off.

He takes a step back from the box.

"It's alive!" Ian said.

Ian quickly walks around the back of the box as Barbara waits.

"It's not connected to anything, unless it's through the floor." Ian said getting a little nervous himself.

"Look, I-I've had enough. Let's go and find a policeman." Barbara pleads moving up from nervous to scared.

"Yes, all right…" Ian starts to say but stops when he hears something.

A coughing sound echoes through the junkyard from outside the gates.

"Is that her?" Barbara asked.

"That’s not her…" Ian answers.

The gate creaks open.

"Quick!" Ian tells Barbara.

They hide behind the stairs. An old woman walks into view. Seemingly in her mid seventies, with short wavy grayish white hair, wearing a long beige floral print shirt, beige pants and tan flats. She coughs and waves a handkerchief to clear the air. She goes up to the box, pulling out a key and, holding a slim pen flashlight in the other hand, starts to insert the key into the lock set into the box's door.

"There you are, Grandmother!" Susan calls out happily.

"It’s Susan!" Barbara whispers shocked.

"Shh!" Ian shushed.

The old woman has heard them. She pockets the key and shines the torch on the stairs as Ian comes out of hiding.

"Excuse me...." Ian says sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" The Old Woman demanded shining the pen torch at his face.

"Uh, we're looking for a girl." Ian confesses.

"We?" The Old Lady inquiries.

"Good evening." Barbara greets stepping into view.

"What do you want?" The Old Woman asked.

"Um....one of our pupils, Susan Foreman, came into this yard." Ian explained.

"Really? In here? Are you sure?" The Old Woman questions with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes. We saw her from across the street." Barbara replied.

"One of their pupils. Not the police, then...." The Old Woman mutters to herself in some relief.

"Er…I…I beg your pardon?" Ian asked confused.

"Why were you spying on her? Who are you?" The Old Woman demanded fixing Ian with a stare.

"We heard a young girl's voice call out to you...." Ian started but got cut off.

"Your hearing must be off. I didn't hear anything." The Old Woman said.

"It came from in here!" Barbara said as she points to the box defending Ian.

"You imagined it." The Old Woman said as a flash of fear and worry crosses her face.

"I certainly did not imagine it!" Barbara says getting annoyed by this Old Woman.

The Old Woman pulls Ian by the arm to one side.

"Young man...Is it reasonable to suppose that anyone would be inside a cupboard like that, hmm?" The Old Woman try's to reason with him.

"Would it therefore be unreasonable to ask you to let us have a look inside?" Ian asks.

The Old Woman's attention is suddenly drawn to a painting amid the junk.

"I wonder why I've never seen that before. Now, isn’t that strange? Pretty damp and dirty...hmm..." The Old Woman says to herself picking up the painting.

"Won't you help us? We're two of her teachers from the Coal Hill School. We saw her come in and we haven't seen her leave. Naturally, we're worried...." Barbara pleads and explained hoping the Old Woman would say yes.

"Have to be cleaned..." The Old Woman mutters to herself not paying attention but suddenly seems to notice her again. "Mmm? Oh, I'm afraid it's none of my business. I suggest you leave here."

She puts the painting back down and walks back to the Police box.

"Not until we're satisfied that Susan isn't here and, frankly, I don't understand your attitude…" Ian said becoming frustrated.

"Oh, yours leaves a lot to be desired." The Old Woman retorts back.

"Will you open the door?" Ian asked.

"There's nothing in there!" The Old Woman tells them.

"Then what are you afraid to show us?" Ian demanded to know.

"Afraid? Oh, go away!" The Old Woman scoffs annoyed and angry.

"I think we'd better go and fetch a policeman." Ian tells Barbara.

"Very well." The Old Woman said.

"And you're coming with us." Ian tells her.

"Oh...am I?" The Old Woman chuckles amused. "I don't think so, young man. No, I don't think so..."

"We can't force her!" Barbara whispers to Ian.

"But we can't leave her here! Doesn't it seem obvious to you she's got her locked up in there?" Ian whispered back. 

Barbra nods. 

"Look at it!" Ian demands.

The Old Woman is standing away from them again, now seemingly examining a small jug but her real attention is occupied by the teachers conversation as Ian examines the box's door.

"There's no door handle...must be a secret lock somewhere." Ian muses.

"That was Susan's voice." Barbara said.

"Of course it was! Susan...Susan? Are you in there? It's Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright, Susan!" Ian calls out.

"Don't you think you're being rather high handed, young man? You thought you saw a young girl enter the yard. You imagined you heard her voice. You believe she might be in there. It's not very substantial, is it?" The Old Woman taunts.

"But why won't you help us?" Barbara asks confused.

She puts the jug back down and faces the teachers.

"I'm not hindering you. If you both want to make fools of yourselves, I suggest you do what you said you'd do. Go and find a policeman." The Old Woman explains.

"While you nip off quietly in the other direction." Ian says seeing right through the Old Woman's plan.

"Insulting." The Old Woman says momentarily closing his eyes. She faces them again. "There's only one way in and out of this yard. I shall be here when you get back. I want to see your faces when you try to explain away your behavior to a policeman.

"Nevertheless, we're going to find one. Come along, Barbara." Ian tells the Old Woman.

The two teachers turn their backs on the Old Woman, toward the gate. They've taken only a step when the door of the box opens.

"What are you doing out there?" Susan questions curiously.

"She is in there!" Ian exclaimed.

Suddenly the Old Woman rushes at the two teachers, trying to hold them back.

"Close the door!" The Old Woman yelled to Susan.

"Barbara!" Ian shouts.

As Ian struggles with the Old Woman not wanting to seriously hurt her, Barbara dashes through the box's open door…

...

Police Box

…and into a large brilliantly lit white room. The walls are covered with circular, indentations. A hexagonal shaped control console with a cylindrical tube inset in the centre with machinery visible inside. Various antiques decorate the place. A monitor is set into the upper wall. A shocked Susan walks from behind the console. The Old Woman and Ian walk inside behind Barbara.

"Close the doors, Susan." The Old Woman said.

Susan activates a switch on the console, and the large double doors behind the group close with an electronic hum.

"I believe these people are known to you." The Old Woman tells Susan.

"They're two of my school teachers! What are you doing here?" Susan informed confused and shocked.

"Where are we?" Barbara asked in shock looking around in wonder.

"They must have followed you. That ridiculous school. I knew something like this would happen if we stayed in one place too long." The Old Woman said more annoyed by the situation than anything else.

"But why should they follow me." Susan asks again.

"Is this really where you live, Susan?" Barbara asked Susan.

"Yes." Susan answers.

"And what's wrong with it?" The Old Woman questions defensively.

"But it was just a telephone box...." Ian states trailing off.

"Perhaps." The Old Woman says mysteriously.

"And this is your grandmother...?" Barbara continued to question.

"Yes. The Doctor." Susan confirmed.

"Well, why didn't you tell us that?" Barbara questions The Doctor.

"I don't discuss my private life with strangers." The Doctor tells her

"But it was a police telephone box. I walked all round it! Barbara, you saw me!" Ian said still shocked.

The Doctor crosses to an antique ormolu clock on a nearby stand.

"You don't deserve any explanations. You pushed your way in here, uninvited and unwelcome." The Doctor reminded angry.

"I think we ought to leave...." Barbara tells Ian but tails off.

"No, just a minute." Ian tells Barbara and then he crosses to The Doctor.

"Dear, dear, dear, this is very…." The Doctor says to herself as she examined the clock.

"I know this is absurd, but I feel...I walked all around it!" Ian exclaimed.

The Doctor's attention is still occupied by the clock.

"It's stopped again, you know, and I've tried..." The Doctor starts talking but takes notice of Ian. "Hmm? Oh, you wouldn't understand at all."

She walks back to the console but Ian follows her.

"But I want to understand!" Ian protested.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." The Doctor says repeatedly uninterested.

"Oh by the way Susan, I've managed to find a replacement for that faulty filament. Bit of an amateur job, but I, er, I think it'll serve." The Doctor tells her granddaughter.

The Doctor takes an electronic object out of her pants pocket and walks to the console. She starts to insert the object into the console, effecting repairs.

"It's an illusion. It must be..." Ian says to himself.

"What is he talking about now?" The Doctor asked annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Susan questions her teachers.

"You don't understand, so you find excuses. Illusions, indeed? You say you can’t fit an enormous building into one of your smaller sitting rooms?" The Doctor says frustrated coughing quietly for attention.

"No." Ian said.

"But you've discovered television, haven't you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes..." Ian answered.

"Then by showing an enormous building on your television screen, you can do what seemed impossible, couldn’t you?" The Doctor somewhat explained.

"Well...yes, but I still don't know…" Ian said still confused.

"It’s not quite clear, is it? I can see by your face that you're not certain. You don't understand." The Angel said and laughs. "And I knew you wouldn't! Never mind." The Angel turns back to the console. "Now then, which switch was it...? No, no, no....Ah yes, that is it!" She flips the switch. "The point is not whether you understand..." The Angel turns back to Ian. "What is going to happen to you, hmm?" To Susan. "They'll tell everybody about the ship now."

"The ship...?" Ian inquired.

"Yes, yes, ship! This doesn't roll along on wheels, you know." The Angel said.

"You mean...it moves?" Barbara asks stunned.

"The TARDIS can go anywhere." Susan informed.

"TARDIS? I don't understand you, Susan." Barbara told her.

"Well, I made up the name TARDIS from the initials. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I’d thought you both would understand when you saw the different dimensions inside from those outside." Susan explained.

"Let me get this straight. A thing that looks like a police box, standing in a junkyard...it can move anywhere in time and space!?" Ian asks shocked and stunned.

"Yes!" Susan cheered glad that they got it.

"Quite so." That Doctor added.

"But that's ridiculous!" Ian exclaimed.

"Why won't they believe us?" Susan asked her grandmother exasperated.

"Well, how can we?" Barbara questions.

"Now, now, don't get exasperated, Susan. Remember the Red Indian. When he saw the first steam train, his savage mind thought it an illusion too." The Doctor reminds her granddaughter putting her hands on Susan's shoulders hating to see her upset.

"You're treating us like children!" Ian shouts stung by the comment.

"Am I? The children of my civilization would be insulted." The Doctor commented.

"Your civilization?" Ian inquired.

"Yes, my civilization. I tolerate this century, but I don't enjoy it. Have you ever thought about what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension? Have you? To be exiles?" The Doctor questions and motions to herself and Susan. "Susan and I are cut off from our own planet, without friends or protection. But one day..." She gazes into the distance, her arm around Susan. "...we shall get back. Yes, one day…one day...."

"It's true. Every word of it's true. You don't know what you've done coming here… " Susan said distraught as she face the teachers. She turns to The Doctor. "Grandmother, let them go now, please! Look, if they don't understand, they can't...they can't hurt us at all! I understand these people better than you...their minds reject things they don't understand..." Susan pleads.

The Doctor's icy but sympathetic look is her answer. The girl's words seize up in her throat.

"No. I'm sorry my dear." The Doctor tells Susan.

She walks to the back of the room.

"She can't keep us here..." Ian said but trailed off.

"Susan, listen to me, can't you see that all this is an illusion? It's a game that you and your grandmother are playing, if you like. But you can't expect us to believe it." Barbara tells Susan 

"It's not a game!" Susan says back.

"But, Susan…" Barbara sighs.

"It's not! Look, I love your school. I love England in the 20th century. The last five months have been the happiest of my life...." Susan replied very upset.

"But you are one of us. You look like us, you sound like us...." Barbara said.

"I was born in another time. Another world." Susan said tightly.

"Now look here Susan, you..." Ian started to try but he finally gives up and grabs Barbara's arm. "Oh come on, Barbara, let's get out of here."

They walk towards the wall, trying to find the doors.

"No, you two can't get out. She won't let you go. No matter how much she really wants to. She won't take that chance." Susan explained.

A high pitched whining sound echoes through the room. At the console, The Angel is laughing.

"She closed the doors from over there." Ian said pointing towards the console. He moves toward it. "I saw it..." He looks over the console. "Now which is it...?Which is it?" He looks toward The Angel demanding. "Which control operates the door?"

"You still think it's all an illusion...." The Doctor sighs out.

"I know free movement in time and space is a scientific dream I don't expect to find solved in a junkyard!" Ian replied back hotly.

"Oh, your arrogance is nearly as great as your ignorance!" The Doctor tells him laughing.

"Will you open the door? Open the door!" Ian demands but The Doctor just sighs. "Susan, will you help us?

"I mustn't! I mustn’t!" Susan said.

"Very well then. I'll have to risk it myself." Ian sighs facing the console.

"I can't stop you..." The Doctor said with suspicious acceptance but with a hint of reluctance.

The Doctor's hand brushes a switch just as Ian's comes down on a button...

"Oh, don’t touch it! It’s live!" Susan warns.

The shock flings Ian to the floor.

"Ian!" Barbara shouts and helps him up and shouts at The Doctor angry. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Grandmother, let them go now! Please!" Susan begs.

"And by tomorrow we shall be a public spectacle. A subject for news and idle gossip." The Doctor tells her granddaughter.

She resolutely turns to the console. Susan moves to stop her.

"But they won't say anything…" Susan promises.

The Doctor claps her hands on the girl's shoulders before saying. "My dear child, of course they will. Put yourself in their place. They're bound to make some sort of a complaint to the authorities... or at the very least talk to their friends." She wags her finger at her. "If I do let them go, Susan, you realize of course we must go too." The Doctor try's to compromise.

"No. grandmother, we've had all this out b…" Susan tried to persuade.

"There's no alternative, child." The Doctor tells her firmly but gentle not wanting anything to happen to her.

"I want to stay! Look, they're both kind people. Why won't you trust them? All you’ve got to do is ask them to promise to keep our secret and…" Susan tried again.

"It's out of the question." The Doctor said hating to see her granddaughter so upset.

"I won't go, grandmother. I won't leave the 20th century…I'd rather leave the TARDIS and you!" Susan said angry not noticing her grandmothers hurt and heartbroken expression.

"Now you're being sentimental and childish." The Doctor said hiding her hurt with anger.

"No, I mean it." Susan said.

The Doctor looks at her and the teachers and seems to reach a decision.

"Very well. Then you must go with them. I’ll open the door." The Doctor said and turns to the console.

"Are you coming, Susan?" Barbara question both her and Ian having seen that the words had hurt The Doctor.

The Doctor starts to activate switch after switch on the console.

"Oh no grandmother, no! I'm sorry" Susan said calming down and realizing her words.

Susan grabs at her grandmother, trying to pull her away.

"Let me go!" The Doctor shouts angrily.

"No!" Susan responds.

She keeps activating controls despite Susan's best efforts. The room starts to shake as the lighting within pulses. Instruments and dials on the console burst into life.

"Get back to the ship’s side! Hold it..." The Doctor says.

The shaking worsens, and the teachers are flung across the room, Barbara into a chair and Ian onto the floor a raucous grinding engine sound rises and falls through the room, the cylindrical column begins to rise and fall. And on the monitor, an overhead view of London is shown, that shrinks, fades... and is replaced by a blinding vortex of light and energy...  
...

TARDIS Console Room

The wasteland fills the monitor screen. The Doctor does not seem to see it. She seems shocked by what has taken place. Ian and Barbara remain unconscious nearby.  
...

Desert

Outside, a new element has entered the rocky wastes the odd image of the police box, it's lantern still flashing, standing ungainly on the uneven ground. Part of the wasteland is suddenly obscured by a shadow... what looks like the shadow of a humanoid…


	2. The Cave Of Skulls

Desert

Outside, a new element has entered the rocky wastes the odd image of the police box, it's lantern still flashing, standing ungainly on the uneven ground. Part of the wasteland is suddenly obscured by a shadow... what looks like the shadow of a humanoid. It is in fact the shadow of a bearded caveman dressed in the furs. He stares at the TARDIS uncomprehendingly.  
...

Cave

The interior of a large cavern, A whole group of cavemen and women are gathered around what looks like an unlit campfire. A caveman, Za, is hunched over the wooden pile is flinging some dust on the sticks, and waving a bone over them. He rubs the bone between his hands furiously. A young cave boy walks out of the cavern; an old woman sat some distance away regards them all coldly.

"Where is the fire Za makes?" The Old Mother questions.

"In his hands!" Hur answers by Za before saying to Za quietly "It will not go into the wood."

"My father made fire...." Za said determined.

"They killed him for it. It is better that we live as we have always done." Old Mother reminded.

"He showed me how to sharpen the stones…and trap the bear and the tiger. He should have shown me this too!" Za complained still rubbing.

"So that everyone would bow to you, as they did to him?" Old Mother asked.

Infuriated, Za picks up the pace of bone rubbing, snarling with growing frustration. Finally, he gives up and leaps to his feet, shouting into the Old Mothers face. "Tell me what my father did to make fire!"

"I never saw him make it. That is all I know." The Old Mother informed.

Za brings his arm back to strike her but stops with a growl.

"Out of my sight, old woman! You should have died with him!" Za said angrily.

Za walks back to the wood pile. The Old Mother shakes her head ruefully.

"Za will never make fire." The Old Mother states.

Za seizes the sticks in his hands, raises them up, screaming in rage. He flings them back down.

"Put on more of the dead fire." Za instructs to Hur.

Hur flings more ash onto the pile. He starts rubbing the bone again.

"The old men are talking against you, Za. They say it would be better for the stranger, Kal, to lead us." Hur quietly tells Za as he rubs the bone.

"Kal?" Za inquired.

"They say you sit all day rubbing your hands together while he brings us meat." Hur continues.

"Without meat, we go hungry. Without fire...we die." Za says.

"Old men see no further than tomorrow's meat. They will make Kal the leader. My father will give me to him...." Hur explains.

"Kal is no leader...." Za says angry.

"The leader is the one who makes fire!" Hur said

Za almost burns his hands, trying to draw sparks from the bone. He screams a yell of frustration into the sky. He drops the bone, flings the sticks away, and lays his head on the would be fire, at the point of weeping. He picks a stick up, snapping it in two.

"Where has the fire gone...? Where? Where?" Za questions.  
...

Desert

The lone caveman Kal continues to stare at the TARDIS.  
...

TARDIS Console Room

Barbara, still on the chair is finally coming to. She kneels down to rouse Ian, who also still lays on the floor.

"Ian? Ian?" Barbara says shaking him gently.

"I’m alright. Oh...I must have hit my head." Ian reassures as he rises to a sitting position, holding his head. He then looks around. "The movement's stopped."

Before them, The Doctor and Susan stare at the monitor from the control console. The cylindrical column has stopped moving. They check the console's controls.

"The base is steady." Susan said.

"Well, sand, rock formation...mm, good." The Doctor said.  
"We've left 1963." Susan continued.

"Oh yes, undoubtedly. I'll be able to tell you where presently." The Doctor said but blinks at a console readout. "Zero? That's not right. I'm afraid this yearometer is not calculating properly....hmm. Well, anyway, the journey's finished." She looks down at Ian, still sitting on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"

"What have you done?" Barbara questions.

"Barbara, you don't believe all this nonsense?" Ian asked incredulously.

"Well, look at the scanner screen." Susan said.

"Yes, look up there." The Doctor said pointing at the screen as Ian and Barbara get to their feet. "They don't understand, and I suspect they don't want to." She waves at the screen. "Well, there you are. A new world for you."

The scanner shows the desert outside. An icy mountain range is visible in the distance.

"Sand and rock?" Ian said contemptuously.

"Yes, that's the immediate view outside the ship." The Doctor explained.

"But where are we? Barbra asks.

"You mean that's what we'll see when we go outside?" Ian also questions.

"Yes! You'll see it for yourself." Susan said.

"I don't believe it!" Ian exclaimed still shocked.

"You really are a stubborn young man, aren't you?" The Doctor asks annoyed but amused.

"All right, show me some proof! Give me some concrete evidence!" Ian demands before turning to Susan and saying. "I'm sorry Susan, I don't want to hurt you, but…it's time you were brought back to reality."

"But you're wrong, Mr. Chesterton…." Susan declares.

"They're saying I'm a fraud." The Doctor explains walking past Susan before questioning Ian. "What 'concrete evidence' would satisfy you, hmm?

"Just open the doors, Doctor Foreman." Ian said.

"Eh? Doctor who? What's he talking about...?" The Doctor asks herself.

"They're so sure, Ian...." Barbra said trailing off trying to convince Ian.

"Yes, I know…" Ian answers also trailing off.

"And remember the difference between the outside of the police box and the inside…" Barbra continued.

"Yes, I know, but…" Ian started before taking to The Angel. "Are you going to open the doors or aren't you?"

"No." The Doctor simply answered.

"You see?" Ian said.

"Not until I'm quite sure it's safe to do so." The Doctor said and consults the console. "Well, the air's good, yes it is, it’s good, excellent, excellent..." The Doctor starts talking to Susan. "You've got the radiation counter over there. What’s it read?"

"It's reading normal, Grandmother." Susan answers as she checked the counter on the console.

"Splendid, splendid. Well, I think I'll take my Geiger counter with me in any case." The Doctor smugly turns to Ian and says . "So you, er, still challenge me, young man?"

"Well, just open the doors and prove your point." Ian countered.

"You're so narrow minded, aren't you? Don't be so ignorant." The Doctor said annoyed.

"Grandmother, do you know where we are?" Susan asked curious.

"Yes. We've gone back in time, all right. One or two samples and I shall be able to make an estimate. Rock pieces and a few plants..." The Doctor answers before she regards the console. "But I do wish this wouldn't keep letting me down. However, we can go out now."

"Just a minute. You say we've gone back in time...." Ian said.

"Yes, quite so." The Doctor replied.

"So that when we go out of that door, we won't be in a junkyard, in London, in England, in the year 1963...." Ian continues dubious.

"That is quite correct. But your tone suggests ridicule." The Doctor said.

"But it is ridiculous! Time doesn't go 'round and 'round in circles! You can't get on and off whenever you like in the past or the future!" Ian exclaimed getting frustrated.

"Really? Where does time go, then?" The Doctor asks amused.

"It doesn’t go anywhere. It just happens, and then it's finished." Ian said.

"Oh..." The Doctor answers with an amused smile. She laughs and looks at Barbara. "You're not as doubtful as your friend, I hope."

"No." Barbara answered.

"Barbara, you can't…" Ian sighs out.

"I can't help it! I just believe them, that's all!" Barbara explained to Ian.

"If you could touch the alien sand and hear the cries of strange birds... and watch them wheel in another sky… would that satisfy you?" The Doctor questions Ian.

"Yes" Ian said.

The Doctor twists the controls and the doors open with a hum. Outside is the desert.

"Now, see for yourself." The Doctor said.

"It’s not true! It can't be..." Ian tails of in a shocked whisper.

"That's not on the screen!" Susan told Ian in triumph.

"Well, I've no more time to argue with you. I must get some samples, Susan." The Doctor said.

She moves to a small table near the doors, gathering up a small electronic instrument and shoulder bag.

"Be careful, Grandmother." Susan said.

"Don't worry, I will my dear." The Doctor reassured her granddaughter before confidently striding out the door, muttering to herself. After a last look at Ian, Barbara follows her.

"Ian, come out and look!" Barbara exclaimed in shock and excitement.

Ian follows, dazed. He staggers, putting a hand to his forehead again.

"Oh, lean on me." Susan said concerned.

"Thank you. I'm all right. Thanks." Ian says.

She leads him out of the TARDIS, and the double doors close behind them....  
...

Desert

…slamming shut outside the police box exterior. Ian and Barbara stare at the unfamiliar landscape around them. Ian stumbles and steadies himself against Susan who looks up to him for a response. The cry of a bird interrupts the noise of the wind.

"Well?" Susan asked.

"But, th-th-there must be some explanation...." Ian stammered out astonished.

A short distance away, The Doctor, meanwhile, has noticed something else....

"It's still a police box. Why hasn't it changed? Dear dear, how very disturbing." The Doctor muses to herself.

She wanders off after giving a small nod to Susan when she looks her way, a troubled look on her face as the other three huddle near the TARDIS.  
....

Desert

The Doctor scans the landscape around her with a scientist's eye, noting various formations. She stops at one, kneels down, and starts pulling her belongings from her shoulder bag. Behind her, Kal crouches, stone axe ready.  
...

Desert

Barbara picks up a half buried skull of a creature from the ground. She shows it to Susan.

"What do you think it could be? Ian, look at this!" Barbara asked.

Ian comes and has a look at it.

"I don’t know. Hasn’t got any horns or antlers...it could be a horse" Ian theorized but then he gets up and walks away slightly from the two women. "It could be anything." He said and looks around again. "Incredible... a police box in the midst of...it just doesn't make sense...."

Susan looks at the TARDIS, and is surprised herself to see that it's still a police box.

"It should have changed. Wonder why it hasn't happened this time...." Susan wondered.

"The ship, you mean?" Barbara inquired.

"Yes. It's been an Ionic Column and a Sedan Chair...." Susan explained trailing off.

"Disguising itself wherever it goes." Barbara realizes.

"Yes, that's right....but it hasn't happened this time. I wonder why not?" Susan questioned but then shrugs it off and picks up the skull. " Wonder if this old head'll help Grandmother? Where is she?"

She walks off to find her. Barbara smiles at the stupefied Ian.

"You're very quiet." Barbara states to Ian.

"I was wrong, wasn't I?" Ian admits.

"Oh, look, I don't understand it any more than you do. The inside of the ship, suddenly finding ourselves here...even some of the things Angel Foreman says…" Barbara started but gets cut off.

"That's not her name. Who is she? Angel who? Perhaps if we knew her name, we might have a clue as to all of this." Ian said.

"Look, Ian…the point is, it's happened!" Barbara said.

"Yes, it has. But it's impossible to accept. I know I'm…" Ian starts to say but stops.

Susan runs back up to them.

"I can’t see her anywhere." Susan said worried.

"Oh, she can't be far away." Barbara said reassuringly.

"I had a feeling just now as if we were being watched." Susan says before she calls. "Grandmother...."  
...

Desert

The Angel lights up a pipe as she looks over the samples she's taken. The sight rivets the caveman, and finally forces him out of hiding. He leaps upon The Angel with a roar... The Doctor yells in panic, pain and shock…  
...

Desert

The yell is overheard by the group.

"Grandmother!" Susan shouts out worried and panicked.

She drops the skull and starts toward the noise, the other two right behind her.

"Come on!" Ian shouts.  
...

Desert

They arrive only to find the bag, the samples, and the smashed instrument.

"Look!" Ian said.

"What is it?" Susan asks.

"There’s some of his things!" Barbara answers.

"Grandmother, where are you?" Susan asks hysterical.

"Susan, don’t panic…" Ian starts telling Susan.

"I must find her…I must see…" Susan said not calming down.

Ian tries to grab her and calm her down, but she twists out of his grip and runs out of sight.

"Well, be careful, then!" Ian shouts to her.

"Ian, look!" Barbara said.

She points at the remains of the Geiger counter. Ian picks it up.

"It's not much good anymore." Ian said.

"Well, maybe she saw something and went off to investigate." Barbara theorized before asking. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. Perhaps she was excited and went off to investigate something as you suggest, but... She may have been taken." Ian answered.

Susan returns, sobbing.

"I can't see her, I can’t find her anywhere... There’s not a sign of her...." Susan said in a panic.

"Calm down, Susan." Ian said.

"Susan, don’t worry." Barbara try's to reassure.

Susan stoops down and picks up a small book from the pile of belongings.

"What’s the matter?" Barbara questions concerned.

"It's her notes! She'd never leave her notebook, it's too important to her… it's got the key codes of all the machines on the ship, it's got notes of everywhere we've been to...oh, something terrible has happened to her, I know it has! We must find her!" Susan explained through her tears.

She starts to run off again. Barbara goes after her, grabs her as she sags against a rock, distraught.

"Susan! Susan, we'll find her, I promise you! She can't be far away!" Barbara promised.

"What's on the other side of those rocks?" Ian asked Susan picking up The Doctor's things.

"There's a line of trees, and there's a gap in them… there might be a path on the other side…" Susan answered a little calmer.

"All right, we'll try there first. Come on." Ian planned as he picks up the bag.

As he starts to get up, he pauses... putting his hands against the sand.

"Strange..." Ian said.

"What?" Barbara inquiries.

"This sand... it's cold. It's nearly freezing!" Ian told.  
...

Cave

Inside, the cave a group of the tribes children are having a mock hunt, pounding one of their companions dressed in a leopard skin with sticks yelling “kill”! The Old Mother sits quietly off to the side, not even looking at them.  
...

Side Cave

In this part of cave, a small group of tribe people including Za and Hur are eating some food. A bearded, semi elderly caveman, Horg, sits down next to Za.

"Kal says...where he comes from, he's often seen men make fire." Horg tells Za.

"Kal is a liar." Za retorts.

"He says Orb will soon show him how it is done." Horg continues.

"His tribe died in the last cold. If he had not found us, he would have died too." Za said.

"What else did he say?" Hur asked intrigued.

"He says... Orb only shows the secret to the leader." Horg tells the two.

"I am leader. Orb will show me. I am the son of the great fire maker." Zap said before saying quietly, more to himself. "But he does not show me how to put flames into the sticks. Kal comes. I do not kill him...I let him eat with us, and sleep in our caves. I will have to spill some blood, and make people bow to me."

The noise of a commotion reaches them from the main cave. Za hears it, gets up with the others, and walks out to investigate.  
...

Cave

Kal has arrived and he has the knocked out Doctor slung over his shoulder. The tribespeople are all astir at this strange sight. He places The Doctor on a large rock. Za looks him over.

"This is a strange creature...." Za says.

"Is Za, son of the fire maker…afraid of an old woman? When will Za make fire come from his hands?" Kal sarcastically asks.

"When Orb decides it!" Za shouts back angry.

"Orb is for strong men! Orb has sent me this creature… to make fire come from her fingers! I have seen it! Inside, she is full of fire! Smoke comes from her mouth!" Kal declared.

"As lies come out of yours!" Za yells.

Za starts to kneel down to take a closer look at The Angel. Kal lays his arms protectively over the old woman's body.

"She wears strange skins...." Za says intrigued.

"Za is afraid. There was a strange tree. The creature was in it. Za would have run away, had he seen it." Kal said.

He jumps back in time as Za's punch hits only the air.

"When I saw fire come from her fingers, I remembered Za, son of the fire maker! And when the cold comes, we will all die if you wait for Za to make fire for you! I, Kal, am a true leader! We fought, like the tiger and the bear. My strength was too much for her! She laid down to sleep, and I, Kal, carried her here to make fire for you!" Kal yelled loudly to the tribe.

The tribe looks convinced.

"Why do you listen to Kal?" Za demands shouting.

"Za has many good skins. He has forgotten what the cold is like." Horg try's to help.

"Tomorrow, I kill many bears. You will all have warm skins…" Za said.

"I say tomorrow, you will rub your hands together and hold them to the dry sticks, and ask Orb to send you fire. And the bears will stay warm in their own skins." Horg says .

"What I say I will do, I will do!" Za seethes.

"Bah!" Kal dismissed and waves in dismissal. "The fire maker is dead! You all carry dry sticks with you! But tonight, I make them burn! I am leader!"

Hur has been kneeling over The Angel during these proceedings, and now…

"The creature has opened its eyes!" Hur exclaimed.

A collective gasp from the crowd. The Doctor stirs to consciousness.

"ugnn.....where's my.....wh....." The Doctor groans out.

"Do you want fire? Or do you want to die in the cold??" Kal asked to the tribe.

"Fire! fire!" The Crowd cheered.

"It is cold..... the tiger comes to our caves again at night.....Za will give you to the tiger!! Za will give you to the cold! Za rubs his hands and waits for Orb to remember him!" Kal nods before he gives long look at the stirring Doctor. "My creature....can make fire come from her fingers!! I have seen it. But I, Kal, brought her here. The creature is mine!"

"She is just an old woman in strange skins!" Za said.

He moves into combat stance, hefting his axe. Kal does the same.

"Kal has been with us too long. It is time he died!" Za shouts.

Kal starts to divest himself of his furs, ready to do combat. Horg puts himself between the two.

"I say there is truth in both of you! Za speaks truth that fire cannot live in men, and Kal speaks the truth that we die without fire." Horg tried to reason.

"Will my father listen to a woman? If this old woman can make fire come out of her fingers, let us see it now!" Hur retorted.

Za pushes her aside.

"I say what is to be done here, not old lady's and women!" Za shouts.

"Za tries to talk like his father, the firemaker! Za does not want to see fire made! But I, Kal, am not afraid of fire! I will make my creature make fire!" Kal mocks and promises.

The Doctor is fully awake by now and listening to the conversation.

"I will take her to the Cave of Skulls, and he will tell me the secret!" Za says.

"I can make fire for you! Let me go, and I will make all the fire you want!" The Doctor promised getting of the rock. She starts toward the tribes-people, who step back from her in fear. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm an old woman. How can an old woman like me harm any of you…Huh?"

"What does she say...?" Za asks trailing off.

"Fire! She says he can make fire for us!" Horg answers.

The Angel starts checking her pockets, frowning.

"Huh? She makes it for me, and I give you fire! I am firemaker!" Kal said.

The Doctor search grows more frantic.

"She will make it for me…" Za demands.

"My matches! Where are they?" The Doctor asks herself. She then mutters inaudibly. "Must get back to the ship."

"Do now!" Za orders.

The Angel mutters to herself as she continues to search her pockets.

"She is Kals’ creature. She makes fire only for Kal." Kal states angrily.

The Doctor makes a decision, and addresses the tribes people.

"Take me back to my ship, and I will make fire for you! All the fire you want!" The Doctor said.

"This is more of your lies...the old woman cannot make fire!" Za yells.

"There was a tree...the creature came from in it...and the fire...it came out of her fingers...." Kal explained.

The tribe are less than convinced they can see no fire. Kal grows more desperate.

"You ought to be strong like Za, son of the great fire maker!" Za mocked. He jumps atop the rock and shouts at the tribe. "You all heard him say that there would be fire. There is no fire! Za does not lie! He does not say, "I will do this thing," and then not do it! He does not say, "I will make you warm," and then leave you to the dark! He does not say, "I will frighten away the tiger with fire," and then let him come to you in the dark! Do you want a liar for your chief?"

The crowd grumbles in the negative. Kal looks at the crowd, and then seizes the Doctor and thrusts her face into his.

"Make fire! Make fire!" Kal orders.

"You are trapped in your own lies, Kal!" Hur mocks laughing.

"Oh, great Kal, who is afraid of nothing! O great Kal! Save us from the cold! Save us from the tiger!" Za continues to mock from the rock.

The cave is roaring with laughter. Kal desperately grabs The Doctor's hands, trying to slap them together.

"Make fire...make fire come from your fingers, as I saw…" Kal said.

"I have no matches! I cannot make fire!" The Doctor informed.

"Make…" Kal starts to say but is cut off.

"I cannot make fire!" The Doctor shouts frustrated.

Za gets between them.

"Let the old woman die, and we'll watch "The Great Kal" as he kills his strong enemy!" Za said mockingly.

Enraged, Kal spins The Doctor around, her back facing him. His knife is suddenly just touching The Doctor's neck.

"Make fire, make fire, or I kill you now!" Kal threatened.

"Or we'll keep them to take hunt with us! It's good to have someone to laugh at!" Za still mocks.

Kal raises his knife. Suddenly Susan runs into the cave through the crowd and onto Kal's back.

"Grandmother!" Susan called out worried but happy to see her.

Screaming furiously, Susan beats on Kal from behind. Ian and Barbara join the fracas although Barbara is quickly grabbed from behind. One of the cavemen gets the better of Ian, and Za raises his axe to cleave his skull.

"If he dies, there will be no fire!" The Doctor threatened mad.

The fight halts suddenly. Za snarls and hoists Ian up, handing his axe to another caveman. During the silence that follows, Kal looks over each of the newcomers. He stares open jawed at Barbara. He staggers up to her, his hand about to touch her made up, 20th century face.

"Kill her! Kill her!" The Old Mother chants.

Kal's hands move to his furs, Za grabs him and Barbara screams.

"Wait!" Za orders.

Kal makes a guttural reply.

"When Orb gives fire back to the sky, let him look down on them. Then that is when they die! And Orb will bring us fire!" Za told everyone.

Kal looks in anger at Za. After a moment, and a look at the crowd, he replaces his stone knife in his furs.

"Take them to the Cave of Skulls." Za demands.

The tribe carry the four out, Susan screaming all the way.

"No! Ah, ah, Grandmother! No, No…" Susan said.

Za and Kal look at each other coldly. Then Kal walks away. Za smiles at Hur. Horg starts to pull her away, but Za pulls her back to him.

"The woman is mine." Za reprimands.

"My daughter is for the leader of the tribe." Horg retorts.

"Yes! The woman is mine!" Za agrees.

"I do not like what has happened." Horg tells Za.

"Old men never like new things to happen." Za said.

"I was a great leader of many men." Horg reminded bristling.

"Many men, yes. They all died when Orb left the sky and the great cold was on the ground. But Orb will give me fire again. To me, not to you. Just as you will give me her." Za promises.

"Za will be a strong leader of many men. If you give me to him, he will remember, and always give you meat." Hur said agreeing.

"Hmm…hmm..." Horg replied as he nodded his head.

Horg walks off. Za and Hur walk in the other direction.

There were leaders before there was fire....fire will kill us all in the end." The Old Mother mutters to herself before saying to Za. "You should have killed the four strangers. Killed them...."

"I have said we will wait until Orb shines again. Then they die." Za said walking up to her side.  
...

Cave Of Skulls

A group of tribes men complete the task of tying up the four inside a cave filled with bones of all types. Ian stumbles to the ground with the others as their captors leave. He looks down at a prone Barbara.

"Ian..." Barbara coughed.

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Ian asked concerned.

"No....Ian, I'm frightened...." Barbara admits afraid.

"Try to hang on." Ian reassures.

"But how are we going to get out of this?" Barbara inquires.

The Doctor is sitting, and muttering furiously as she works at her bonds.

"We must use our cunning. I hope you can get yourself free, Chesterton. I can't. Eeuuch! The stench in here. The stench… I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I…I’m desperately sorry." The Doctor apologized guilty.

"Don't blame yourself, Grandmother." Susan pleads not blaming her.

"Look....look at that! Look!" The Doctor says noticing something.

A pair of skulls lie next to them. One cracked and missing its four front teeth. The other with a hole at the top.

"They're all the same. They've been split open…" Ian said horrified.


End file.
